Just Not Fair
by SkyFire2
Summary: Elrond gets to explain one of the facts of life to the young Twins...


Title: Just Not Fair  
Author(s): SkyFire  
  
Rating: G  
Summary: Elrond gets to explain one of the facts of life to the young Twins...  
Genre: Humor? Comfort? Sap? Angst? All of the above? :P  
  
Warnings: None.  
Archiving: Ask first!!  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. *sob* Send Elf-clones!! ;o)  
  
Author's Notes: This is a fic about the Twins, Elladan and Elrohir, back when they were still   
small. Imagine them all big eyes and long, skinny limbs and body, perhaps three feet tall,   
stretching as tall as they can.  
  
  
This fic is just a little something that popped into my head one day. Hope you like! ;o) My   
plotbunnies love reading reviews, and so do I! ;oD  
  
  
*****  
Just Not Fair  
By SkyFire  
  
Elrond was on his way to his library when he heard the sound of partially-muffled sobs coming   
from the shadows beneath a curving stairway. He turned toward the sound, peered into the dimness.   
To his surprise, he saw one of his sons there, sitting curled up knees-to-chest, crying his eyes   
out.  
  
"Elrohir?" he asked gently, moving under the stairs with his son, then sitting on the floor   
beside him, his robes pooling about him. He reached out a gentle hand, brushed the young one's   
hair back over the thin shoulders, exposing a tear-streaked face. "Elrohir? What's wrong?"  
  
"'S not fair," the young one sobbed.  
  
"What isn't fair?"  
  
"Elladan..." A small hand reached up, brushed away some of the tears, rubbed at the nose. He   
sniffled.  
  
Elrond sighed. Elladan had done something to upset Elrohir? What was it this time? "Elladan   
did something, Elrohir?"  
  
The small head nodded even as fresh sobs escaped.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Teeth," came the muffled reply as the hand once again wiped at the running nose.  
  
The Lord of Imladris wiped at the small boy's face with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket,   
a puzzled frown on his face. "Teeth? Did Elladan hurt your mouth?"  
  
A negative shake of the head. "No," said the tearful voice. "He can wiggle them."  
  
"Wiggle?"  
  
Elrohir looked at him as if the entire concept should have been obvious. "He can wiggle his   
teeth. With his finger. Or tongue," he said slowly, as if he were the adult and his father the   
child. His face twisted, new tears escaped his puffy, reddened eyes. "Father, why can't I   
wiggle them? I've been trying for *hours* and they just *won't* move, no matter how hard I try.   
It's not fair!!"  
  
"You've been trying to wiggle Elladan's teeth?" Elrond nearly choked at the image that popped   
unlooked-for into his head: Elrohir climbing over his brother, trying to reach the coveted loose   
teeth, even as Elladan struggled to get away...  
  
Elrohir gave his father a wet glare. "No," he said, in an exasperated tone of voice. "I tried   
to wiggle *mine*. 'S not fair."  
  
Elrond held back a laugh at Elrohir's tone. "Elrohir, your teeth will wiggle, too. All of them.   
Maybe not right now, but soon."  
  
"Really?" came Elrohir's hopeful query.  
  
"Really. Then they will fall out and new ones will grow."  
  
Elrohir's eyes were wide at the thought of all his teeth falling out. "Oh."  
  
They were quiet for a few moments as Elrohir dried his face on his father's handkerchief once   
more. Then the small boy smiled over at him, threw small arms around the adult's neck and hugged   
him tightly, the tears and sniffles vanishing almost as if they had never been.  
  
"Thanks, Father," he said, just before tearing off down the hallway, presumably running off to   
play.  
  
Elrond smiled softly, stood. He brushed off his robes and continued on his original path down   
the hallway toward the library. He had just reached the doorway when he heard a teary voice call   
from down the hallway, from the direction opposite the way Elrohir had run.  
  
"Father!" came the hoarse call.  
  
Elrond turned, watched as the small form came up to him, face reddened and tear-streaked.  
  
"Elladan? What is it?"  
  
"Father, it's not fair!"  
  
"What isn't fair, Elladan?"  
  
"My teeth wiggle, Father! Make them stop!"  
  
"It's all right, Elladan. They're supposed to wiggle."  
  
"No, they're not! They didn't before!"  
  
Elrond sighed. "Come into the library, Elladan, and I'll explain about wiggling teeth."  
  
END  
  
  
Poor Twins. So, did you like it? ;o) My plotbunnies love reading reviews, and so do I! Click the   
button down there and leave us some! :D 


End file.
